


A Carnevale ogni scherzo vale

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Venezia | Venice, shuffle talk 2019, tourism adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: "Anything goes at Carnevale."Momo and Riku explore Venice after their work is done.
Relationships: Momo/Nanase Riku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Carnevale ogni scherzo vale

"Thank you for your hard work!" 

"Thank you~" 

Innumerable lights illuminated the darkening streets of Venice as the interviews and photo sessions came to an end. Finished with the courtesies, Momo grabbed Riku by his arm, declared to their traveling companions they'd be fine with just the two of them, and took off to the busy streets before the younger man had a chance to object. Not that he would have, though - Momo was always so nice and kind to him. Riku would gladly take off into any foreign unknown city with him and feel everything would work out perfectly fine. 

The evening was slowly giving way to the night but the bustling streets showed no sign of quieting down - if anything, the carnival was only gaining in energy. Momo led Riku by more stalls of festive decorations, small and larger theater and musical shows, restaurants spread out far into the street to accommodate all carnival-goers. The two stopped to look at more accessories, clapped along with the audience to a particularly flashy group of dancers giving it their all and took goofy selfies, both with their favorite sights and some fancy costumed party-goers sporting their colors after overcoming minor language barriers. Turning from a side street to a bustling walkway lining a wider canal, they paused to enjoy a passing parade floating past; decorated gondolas carrying people in costumes extravagant even on an idol’s scale. After waving bye at the last passing masked entourage, a scrumptious smell wafting from a nearby vendor pulled Momo in, and the two finally picked up some food and drinks. Thankfully they found a place to sit down by another bridge, and took a break to enjoy their spoils.

Riku sipped his drink and looked at Momo, close by his side. After wolfing down most of his food the man was gazing at the carnival, eyes sparkling with the lights as he observed everything and nothing. Riku's stare did not go unnoticed for long.

"Hmm? What's up?", Momo turned to smile at him. Riku couldn't quite pinpoint if it was specifically Momo or the festival roaring around them, but something felt… somehow different from usual.

"Uh, I… I'm not sure… you seem… Very relaxed," Riku attempted to parse together his thoughts. A tiny pause of surprise later, Momo's smile became gentler than before.

"Mm. It's really nice to go abroad once in a while, isn't it? Walking around a city in the open, without anyone recognizing you… it's quite freeing…" Riku's tiny gasp of realization drowned in the festival noises. Among enjoying their adventure together, he hadn't come to think of how back at home, it would have been more or less impossible to move around, without any disguise, without being stopped by a fan or someone otherwise curious. They still had their festival masks, but only wore them momentarily… and the juggler and handful of vendors who'd approached them hadn't done so specifically because of who they were - no, they were just two tourists among thousands of others. Idolish7's fame was already a lot by Riku's standards - he wondered how it was for a top star. Re:vale had been famous for years, after all… Riku hesitated - was it a good moment to ask about it if Momo was now able to relax?

Momo gazed back at the still silent Riku.

"Ah, not that I mind it when fans recognize me… It makes me happy to hear of I've managed to bring joy to people!! ...but it's fun for a change, right?"

Riku smiled back. 

"Yes! I totally understand! It's been fun goofing off together…!"

Momo's grin turned mischievous.

"And since we're in Europe… Nobody so much as bats an eye even if we do this." Suddenly he was leaning in, closer to Riku's face, Riku barely registered what was happening before he felt warm lips against his own. Keeping the kiss short and sweet, Momo soon pulled away to observe Riku's reaction.

"Nyahaha. You're so adorable I could just eat you up--!" he giggled at Riku's blush.

"Let's finish eating and continue enjoying this rare chance together~"

Still unable to get a word out, Riku simply nodded. His heart was skipping beats faster than the festive dancers starting a show at the square across from them. A rare chance indeed… 

**Author's Note:**

> The Shuffle Talk 2019 RabiTV ignited this new Momo/Riku agenda in me...  
> I have never been to Italy and don't speak a word of the language, so pardon if I got any content or the title wrong >< Tried to research Carnevale but second-hand knowledge is always second-hand...


End file.
